This invention relates to a cooling system for an air conditioning system, and more particularly, to a sprinkler system for discharging a pulsed water spray on a condenser unit or the like.
During extensive use of an air conditioning system, particularly during hot weather, the condenser unit of the system may become heated to the point that it decreases the system""s efficiency and/or overheats to the point of failure. Accordingly, it is desirable to utilize a sprinkler system to cool the condenser unit so as to maintain its effectiveness and/or prevent overloading.
As shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,747, it has been proposed to use a sprinkler system for cooling a condenser unit or the like which mounts a flue atop the condenser housing for channeling therethrough a portion of the air being passed across the condenser unit by a system fan. Within the flue is releasably mounted a valve assembly having a thermally responsive bellows for controlling a reciprocative movement of a valve stem of a two position poppet water valve. The bellows moves between contracted and expanded modes according to the sensed air flow temperature within the flue. This reciprocative motion of the valve stem closes and opens the valve to regulate a flow of fluid from an inlet line to an elongated outlet line. The outlet line is fastened to the grill surrounding the condenser unit and includes a plurality of tubular segments connected by spray nozzles protruding through the grill. This configuration surrounds the condenser unit with a water spray upon the bellows sensing a selectable elevated temperature. Although effective for reducing the temperature of the condenser and improving the operation of the associated air conditioning system, this system often discharges more water than can be evaporated on the condenser coils, thereby causing pooling on the ground around the perimeter of the condenser unit.
I desire to provide an improved condenser cooling system which uses less water, especially during moderately hot and/or humid weather, and which will not produce standing water at the condenser site. Unlike the system described above, the improved system of the present invention supplies water in shortened cycles (pulses) optimized for cooling the condenser coils with less water usage and waste.
In the present invention, the bellows moves between contracted and expanded modes in response to both the temperature of water returned and discharged upon the bellows, and the sensed air flow temperature within the flue. When the air temperature increases sufficiently to expand the bellows, thereby activating the delivery valve, water is released into the outlet line and discharged upon the condenser coil. A return line, either connected to or comprising a continuation of the outlet line, returns a portion of water not delivered through the nozzles back to the flue and discharges the water upon the bellows. The water cools the bellows in less time than air alone passing through the flue, resulting in faster shut-off of the water and thus minimization of excess flow. The resulting overall reduction in condenser temperature enhances the effective operation of the associated air conditioning system.
As ambient temperature rises, the cycle time during which the valve is open increases in duration and frequency. For example, at 90xc2x0 F. the device may cycle on for two minutes and off for four minutes; at 95xc2x0 F., on for two minutes and off for three minutes; and at 100xc2x0 F., on for three minutes and off for two minutes. By providing water to the condenser coils in pulses, increasing in duration and/or frequency as the ambient temperature rises, the coils are kept wet to aid in cooling the unit without wasting excess water and causing unsightly spillage.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide a sprinkler system for cooling an air conditioning system or the like, which provides water in pulses in order to minimize the amount of water used by the system.
This object is accomplished by using a thermally responsive valve assembly for regulating the delivery of a cooling spray onto an air conditioning system; an outlet line under control of the valve assembly and which is provided with a plurality of flexible tubular segments connected by a plurality of spray nozzles; a means for sensing the temperature of a portion of the cooling air being passed over the condenser during system operation; and a return line from the outlet line for returning an unused portion of the delivered water and discharging the water onto the sensing means to limit the on time of the flow of water in the outlet line.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.